Dysfunction Junction
by Wants2BeACullen
Summary: Edward invites his girlfriend Bella, her father and brother to his family's lodge on Lake Crescent. When Jasper, Bella's brother meets Edward he wants him for himself. Chaos ensues! - March Drabble War 2012 entry - Full summary inside - AH - B & E - M for L & L
1. Family Vacation

Hello everyone,

Below is some general information about the Drabble Wars, the eight authors participating and links to there FFn accounts. The information below was written by the beautiful TexasBella in January and I tweaked it a bit to reflect the March Wars information.

**Drabble War March 2012 **

If you are interested in participating in a future "War of the Words" then come on over to the Drabble War Forum group on Facebook. In the docs, there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new "faces" each month!

The Drabble War Forum is not for authors only…it's also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

To get links to all Drabble wars stories please visit or community and for general information visit our blog. All links are below:

**Facebook**: www . facebook . com/groups/306986689342663/

(Please remove the spaces for a proper link)

**Blog**: www . drabblewar . blogspot . com/

(Please remove the spaces for a proper link)

**FFn community**: www . fanfiction . net/community/DRABBLE_WARS/97678/14/0/1/

(Please remove the spaces for a proper link)

While we are labeling this a war, please be aware that no official winner will be determined. This is all in good fun…just friendly competition. The real winners are the readers who get eight new stories each month!

**Allow me to introduce the March participants:**

(Always remember to remove the spaces for proper links)

1.) **Dalloway5906** www . fanfiction . net/~dalloway5906

**Avalanche by: Dalloway 5906**

**Summary: **Rival journalists with nothing in common, who have never met trying to nail the same story. Fake identities and secrets. Will they love, will they hate, or all of the above? Who will nab the headline? M for language, lemons and sexy fun. Romance and Humor.

2.) **CullensTwiMistress** www . fanfiction . net/u/2593677/CullensTwiMistress

**The Long Way Home by: CullensTwiMistress **

**Summary:** Single mom Bella decides she's had enough of raising her daughter in the city and ends up moving back to her hometown near her family. Edward, also a single parent, tries his best to ignore his new neighbor but fate may have a better plan. AH. BxE. M for language and lemons. Romance/Family/Humor

3.) **WitchyVampireGirl** www . fanfiction . net/u/2624495/WitchyVampireGirl

**I'll Stand By You by: WitchyVampireGirl**

**Summary:** Bella and Edward meet briefly on her 21st birthday. When fate conspires for them to cross paths again months later, will they have the courage to make it last while facing their darkest fears?

4.) **mmsinful** www . fanfiction . net/u/1798291/mmsinful

**Simply Promised by: mmsinful**

**Summary:** Edward and Bella, best friends since babies, have promised to always be together and have each other's baby someday. Now, Edward is married and Bella has a fiancé. Edward reminds Bella of their simple promise, when he learns that his wife is unable to conceive. Surely something as simple as a baby won't come between them and their significant other.

5.) **Lisa Fanfiction Harris** (my slash profile) www . fanfiction . net/u/2951616/SlashGal

**Therapy by: SlashGal**

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is a user...an arrogant prick who is rich, independent, handsome and who only cares about two things…money and sex. He hooks up with randoms that come into his popular gay club in Hell's Kitchen, taking what he wants, when he wants, until the newly hired dancer, Jasper Hale, walks into his life and turns it upside down. Discovering that his new employee is immune to his charms, Edward sets himself a challenge to add Jasper to his list of conquests.

6.) **TrueEnglishRose** www . fanfiction . net/u/3069569/

**Phoenix by: True English Rose**

**Summary:** She's been part of his life longer than she realizes. When he stakes his claim, will she let him in, or turn him away? Will she have a choice? Can she rise from the ashes?

7.) **Breath-of-twilight** www . fanfiction . net/u/1795233/Breath_of_twilight

**The Lies We Live With ****by: Breath-of-twilight**

**Summary: **As a teenager, she loved him. Placed on a pedestal too high for most, he failed her. Paths chosen, decisions made, lives changed, they find their way back to one another. Now, Bella has it all: The perfect house, the perfect husband...the perfect life. But sometimes past decisions come back to haunt you. Now, Bella has to confess how she failed Edward and hope he'll be able to forgive her.

Last but not least, my story!

8.) **Wants2BeACullen **www . fanfiction . net/u/2120357/Wants2BeACullen

**Dysfunction Junction by: Wants2BeACullen**

**Summary: **Edward has been dating Bella for the last six months and finds himself falling hard. He comes to the conclusion that its time to invite her, her father and brother to his family's lodge on Lake Crescent to meet the Cullen's. When Jasper, Bella's brother meets Edward he wants him for himself. Rated: M for language and lemons. OOC AH BxE Humor/Romance

So, who's ready to rumble? We will begin posting **Friday, March 16th**…hope to see you all there!

**A/N**: Hello All,

This story is almost complete and will be posted entirely (hopefully...AAAHHHHHH!) between Friday, March 16th and Sunday, March 18th.

I decided to limit my author notes throughout the story so, here is my thank you's and my disclaimer.

To **Amberdale**, my BFF in RL, my pre-reader and sounding board. Thank you. I couldn't have done this without your encouragement, pushes and nudges along the way. I will return the favor in May when it's your turn to be a part of the wars.

www . fanfiction . net/u/2203827/Amberdale

(Please remove the spaces for a proper link)

To **TexasBella**, You took on an unknown author even though your plate is beyond full and over flowing. You were fast and a pleasure to work with. Having you beta this was amazing, hopefully we can work together again in the future. Thank you so much!

www . fanfiction . net/u/2280945/texasbella

(Please remove the spaces for a proper link)

To **Shadowed By Passion**, you were what I like to call my post-reader and secondary beta. While TexasBella attacked my grammar, you helped my plot and storytelling. I could never thank you enough for giving this story that little something extra.

www . fanfiction . net/u/2486343/shadowed_by_passion

(Please remove the spaces for a proper link)

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot belongs to me. Enjoy!

**Ch. 1 Edward POV - Family Vacation**

Monday, July 11, 2011

I work at Northwest Hospital and Medical Center in Seattle as an E.R. doctor. That is how I met my Bella, a drop dead gorgeous paramedic. We hit it off right away and met a few times for coffee. I finally grew some balls and asked her on a date six months ago and my life has not been the same since. I can't even imagine what my life was like when she wasn't a part of it.

Since things between us have been going so well I decided I need to take Bella to meet my family at the lodge my parents own and run on Lake Crescent. They close it down the week after the fourth of July every year for our family's summer vacation. If she can survive this week and meeting my crazy ass family, then it will just be a matter of time before I ask her to be my wife.

I know it's fast but she is perfect for me, she understands my work and my shitty schedule because hers is just as bad. If she accepts the insane asylum that I call my family then that's it, she's it for me.

This week is important because it is the only time, besides the end of year holidays, that my whole family gets together to have fun with no questions asked. My family includes my twin sister, Alice, our older brother, Emmett, along with his wife and kids, and of course, our parents.

At the last minute I also had Bella invite her dad and brother along as well.

Maybe I should warn them...


	2. Nervous

**A/N: I have a disease called Premature Posters Disease (PPD), it can't be helped but I am seeking out a professional. LOL, I just wanted you all to met Bella Enjoy!**

**Ch. 2 Bella POV - Nervous**

I am so nervous about this week at the lake. Edward knows about my family with the exception of a few choice things that I left out because our relationship was so new… but now, I can see a future with him. Like what little girls have always dreamed of; the perfect husband, the house, the picket fence, the dog and 2.5 kids. I feel like I know him so well and he has a huge heart so he won't be anything other than amazing but, there is that little niggling thought in the back of my head. I hope he lives up to my expectations.

My dad and brother are meeting us tonight after my dad gets of work, so I can meet Edward's family first this afternoon, without judgments on either side.

These thoughts are all I can think of while I finish packing. Edward should be here any minute now. I can't wait to see his sexy ass even though I left his place four hours ago.

I hear the key I gave him in the door and I know it's time to jump in with both feet.


	3. Let's Go

**A/N: Happy Drabble War everyone! You should get between 10 to 15 chaps a day depending how long the story goes. Yes, thats right. I am still writting it LMAO! **

**Also, there are pics to go with the story on my FB page. **

**http:/www (dot) facebook (dot) ?lh=Ac_OJ8VCcf96oncT#!/WantsToBeACullen**

**Enjoy,**

**Amanda**

**Ch. 3 Edward POV - Let's Go**

"Hey Babe," I say as I enter her apartment and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey," she says back and gives me a beaming smile. I can almost feel the love rolling off of her in this moment. I wish I could tell her I feel it too.

"Are you all set? I want to load up the car. We need to head out soon to make good time and not hit traffic."

"All done, you can take this suitcase and I'll grab the beach bag on the couch. It is full of snacks, drinks and a book to read in the car," she says as she zips up the suitcase and hands it to me.

"Perfect then, let's go," I say as I walk out the front door of her studio apartment and she locks it behind us.

As we walk to the car all I can think about is how I want her to move into my condo. Her lease is up at the end of September and that will give her time to give a month's notice to the landlord and move in. As I think about living with her permanently, I can't help but have a cheesy grin across my face.


	4. Big Deal

**Ch. 4 Bella POV - Big Deal**

"Why do you have a very mischievous shit eating grin on your face?" I ask while he puts my suitcase in the trunk.

"Nothing, just thinking," he replies as his grin turns into the halfcocked, smirky, crooked smile he reserves just for me.

"Oh, you're up to something or thinking naughty thoughts. You forget I know you, Edward Cullen."

"I'm just thinking that this week is important to me. The fact that you're here and meeting my family along with me meeting Jasper and Charlie…this is big for us," he says as we get into the car and buckle up.

"It is a big deal but we're ready," I smile at him.

"You're right, we are ready for this. But I have to warn you, my family is a bit eccentric and not your norm cookie cutter family."

"Well neither is mine. Nothing that happens this week can make me want you less. You are not your family and you are pretty spectacular." Whew, do I feel better introducing him to my family now. Thank God they are not like the Brady Bunch.

"You're right and same goes for me. No matter what, after this week we are still us and I think you're pretty phenomenal yourself." Aww, can he be any sweeter? I think I'm getting a toothache. God I love this man, now if I can only say the words to him…


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Just thought I would let you all know that Dalloway5906 had to pull Avalanche from the March War. Thank fully SeaEnchantress stepped up with her story Until the End Starts below is the info, check it out!**

**Until the End Starts by: SeaEnchantress http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7912070/1/Until_the_End_Starts**

**Summary: "When you said goodbye you held be so tight I was left breathless but I only wanted you to hold me tighter. I let you go thinking you'd come back." Bella's journal entries looking back through the years. AH. Bella and Edward.**

**Ch. 5 Edward POV - Sleeping Beauty**

I start the car and begin our 110 mile drive to Lake Crescent Lodge. It should take nearly three hours to get there. Charlie and Jasper are lucky because their drive is only forty-five minutes from Forks.

I put my iPod on a classical play list that Bella and I both like and merge onto the I-5 south to head towards the ferry. I look over at Bella and she is already sleeping with her book open in her lap and has a small smile on her face. She is like a small child; she is always lulled to sleep by a car ride if she is not driving. I reach over and put her bookmark in place and put the book in the backseat to let her sleep.

I use this time to think about our week coming up.

I hope my parents like her. They are pretty normal but maybe a little outspoken. My sister Alice...well she is special that's for sure. My brother is a fucking pervert; I hope he doesn't make Bella uncomfortable. He's bound to hit on her even if his wife is there.

As I pull onto the ferry I can't help but think how I can't wait to make a life with Bella, including the "as long as we both shall live."


	6. Lunch Time

**A/N: I think I am going to post the next five chapters back-to-back for all you beautifful readers so I can finish writing the story. Thank you so much for all of the amzing review and for alerting me, it means so much!**

**This story could not have happened without Amberdale, TexasBella and ShadowedByPassion...go check them out :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 6 Bella POV - Lunch Time**

I wake up to the most wonderful feeling, Edward placing soft kisses all over my face and whispering my name.

"Bella, we're on the ferry. Do you want to stay in the car or go up on deck?"

"Let's use the restrooms then come back to the car and have lunch. I brought some sandwiches, fruit, a box of wheat thins and a few bottles of water. Besides, our ferry ride is only eight or nine miles, it shouldn't take too long."

"You're right; it takes thirty-five minutes or so. Let's do that so we can drive straight through once we get to the other side."

"Perfect and we will already be in the car when we dock," I add happily.

"Sounds great, and thank you for making lunch, I didn't even think about it," he tells me and then places a sweet little kiss on my lips.


	7. Attractive

**Ch. 7 Edward POV - Attractive**

We eat the lunch Bella packed for us and finish our ferry ride over to Bainbridge Island. Bella is already asleep again as I pull the car off the boat. I finish the drive to Lake Crescent Lodge listening to music and praying that everything goes well.

As I pull up I can't wait to introduce Bella to everyone. I hope they behave. I already told my mom how important she is.

I see my mom and dad walking out to meet us as I nudge Bella awake.

"Baby, we're here. Wake up. Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa…" I coo at her.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she says, attempting a lady like yawn.

"No problem, Love. Remember, I know you, Bella Swan. You fall asleep on any car ride longer than ten minutes unless you're driving."

"Great, you are already picking up on all my idiosyncrasies. I hope you stay around once you realize I am rather annoying."

"I find everything about you attractive and not annoying at all. Now, get your cute ass out of the car and meet my parents before my brother and sister arrive." I kiss her once on the lips and we both exit the car as my parent's wave from the porch. Here goes nothing.


	8. Meet The Cullen's

**A/N: Dont forget to look at the pictures for this story on my FB page. You can find me under the name Wantstobea Cullen.**

**Ch. 8 Bella POV - Meet The Cullen's**

Mr. Cullen seems fine as we shake hands… until he pulls out the Purell and cleans his hands afterwards. I just pretend to not notice so I can ask Edward about it later. Esme, as I was told to call her, gives me a big mom hug.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Bella. Edward has told us so much about you. I hope you know you have a beautiful bright aura."

"Thank you?" I'm not sure what to make of the aura talk.

"You're welcome dear, now come on into our private living quarters of the lodge and I will show you around. I already saged the whole house to rid it of negativity so this week should be great," she tells me as we walk in with Edward and his father behind us with the luggage.

As I walk around the living space, Esme shows me family pictures from previous years and of her kids as they grew up. I almost fall over when we come to a picture of Edward around age fourteen. He had a horrible hair cut that reminds me of that guy in the Buckey Larson movie, braces, glasses and acne. This teenager looked almost nothing like the hot sexy doctor I wake up next to several days a week.

Esme shows me more pictures and Carlisle brings us some iced tea. He then continues to wipe down everything in reach with a Lysol antibacterial wipe.

I think he may have some jacked up germ phobia or something.


	9. To Catch a Predator

**Ch. 9 Edward POV - To Catch a Predator **

Bella is going to run for the hills. This is such a mistake. My mom is going seventies, flower child hippie on us. My dad is wiping everything down like he is going to do a surgical procedure in our living room. Not to mention the pictures. Why did my mom have pictures of me during my awkward phase on the mantle? She took down the pictures of Alec, why not these?

I am brought out of my thoughts by Bella. She takes my hand in hers and squeezes. When I look over at her, she has a small smile on her lips. I feel like she can read my mind at that moment and is reassuring me of her love and commitment. I know we have not said the words but it's there, in her eyes.

"Let's get the party started, the fun has arrived!" screams my older brother, Emmett, as he comes through the door followed by Rosalie, his wife. Becca, their sixteen year old daughter, Deena their fourteen year old daughter and EJ, their twelve year old son, follow behind them.

I introduce Emmett and his family to Bella and as they shake hands, my brother just stares at her boobs, practically drooling. He looks over at me and wags his eyebrows and has a creepy "to catch a predator" smile on his face.

It is only Monday, Friday now feels like a life time away.


	10. BFF's

**A/N: That's all of now, you may get more tonight :) **

**Ch. 10 Bella POV - BFF's**

Edward's brother is...a pig. There is no other way to describe the way he is staring at my chest. It is disgusting and disrespectful to Edward and Rosalie. I won't say anything in front of everyone, but if I am ever alone with him, I will give him a piece of my mind.

I give Emmett the 'don't fuck with me' bitch brow just as a really tall, beautiful woman walks in. She must be about five eleven and looks like a cross between Esme and Edward.

"Alice, we missed you," Esme says while hugging her. "Come meet Bella, Edward's girlfriend."

"Hi Alice, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too, Bella, I just know we are going to be the best of friends since I am the female version of Edward. You have to like me," she says this with a big smile on her face as Emmett snorts and mumbles under his breath.

"I'm sure we'll, get along just fine." I hope that is the right answer. What the hell do you say to a person that declares you their BFF within five minutes of meeting them?

"All right, everyone outside now that we all know each other. It's time to start the barbecue and have some dinner," Carlisle instructs as he ushers us outside where Edward's nieces and nephew are already in the pool.


	11. Bad Boys

**A/N: My BFF Amberdale wanted more so, you all get more :P**

**Ch. 11 Bella POV - Bad Boys...**

They have a full outdoor kitchen area with a barbecue, refrigerator, storage and a bar area to eat and drink at.

Carlisle starts the grill and begins wiping everything down, of course, with his trusty Lysol wipes before he has Edward pull burgers and hot dogs out of the fridge and get them on the grill.

Esme finally comes out of the house with Rosalie and they are carrying all the fixings, condiment and picnic type salads for our meal. I ask if they need help, but Esme tells me to relax, so I do just that. As I lay back on a lounge chair by the pool and watch his family interact, I can't help but wish I had a mom at home while I was growing up. Charlie did his best but it isn't the same.

"Bad boys, bad boys, what you gonna do when they come for you?" my phone sings.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Speak of the devil.

"Sorry baby girl, Jasper and I can't make it until morning. There was a bad accident on the 101 and I am going to be doing paperwork until the wee hours of the morning."

"No problem, dad just be safe. See you in the morning. Love you."

"Always am, love you too, sweetheart. Bye."

"Was that your dad?" Edward asks as he comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, he has to work late and can't make it until morning."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I just worry about him. Also, I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Me too, it will just have to wait for tomorrow. Let's eat and the after an acceptable amount of time we can head to bed early," he whispers provocatively in my ear and then kisses my cheek.


	12. Race ya!

**Ch. 12 Edward POV - Race ya!**

After a relatively uneventful dinner, Bella and I decide to take a walk on the shore. I want to get her alone so I can pick her brain on what she thinks about my family.

"How are you enjoying our trip so far?"

"Well, I am having a good time. I always have good time when you're involved."

"Me too, love, But, what I want to know is, what do you think of my family?" I ask her as I pull her down in the sand to sit with me.

"Well, yanno I don't beat around the bush. I'm just going to give it to you straight."

"I want your brutal honesty; it's one of the many things I love about you."

"Good, because your whole family is bat shit crazy," she says with a straight face and then bursts into laughter.

"I know, do you still want me?" I say while laughing along with her.

"Of course I still want you. Don't you remember the talk we had in the car?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, then you know they'll never come between us."

"Okay, thanks for that. I was so nervous bringing you here because it usually becomes some sort of three ring circus before the week is through."

"Oh, I can believe it. Your dad is a germ-a-phobe, your sister thinks she's my best friend, your mom is a total hippie and do I need to even say anything about your brother's wondering eyes?"

"Oh my God, it is bad, isn't it?"

"Well, you're definitely not like the Cleaver's, that's for sure. But, it does not bother me at all… if I have you."

"You'll always have me," I say, smiling down to her.

"And you'll always have me, too." She leans in and gives me a sweet but passionate kiss on the lips.

I deepen our kiss and wrap my arms around her. It doesn't take long for our kiss to become more heated. When she begins to grope me, I know I have to move this somewhere more private before we both get carried away.

"Babe, let's take this up to our room," I say after I pull away from our kiss.

"Okay, but hurry up. Let's go. Race ya!" she says as she jumps up and takes off running.


	13. Trance or a Coma?

**A/N: Yummy lemony goodness ;)**

**Ch. 13 Bella POV - Trance or a Coma?**

As I run into our room, I can't wait for Edward to catch up and get here. I can't ever get enough of that man. I love him unconditionally and I have never had so much chemistry with someone I've been intimate with.

He finally makes it into the room and I pounce.

I push him up against the door as he shuts it and kiss him with all I have. I deepen our kiss and rub my hands down his chest, over his sexy washboard abs, down to the button on his cargo shorts. As I unbutton his pants, he starts to remove my dress and we have to break apart to get it over my head.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, I hope you don't expect slow and gentle. When you attack me like that I can't be held accountable for my actions. It's going to be hard and fast."

"Hard and fast sounds fan-fucking-tastic," I say as I pull his shirt off.

He attacks me this time and starts walking me backwards while kissing the life out of me. I push his shorts and boxer-briefs down and he kicks them off as he walks. When I bump into something, it wasn't what I was expecting. I thought he would guide me to the bed, but instead he is unhooking my bra while I'm being pushed against the vanity in the en suite.

"Let's take a shower, there's no way we can be quiet and everyone is still awake," he murmurs as he starts kissing my neck and pushing my panties down my legs.

"Sounds good," I answer as I push him off of me and kick my panties off.

He starts the water and without any words we both get in and start right back up where we left off. Edward reaches down and grabs my ass hard, lifting me up. I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his hard cock between my legs, rubbing right over my clit.

"Please, Edward. Stop teasing," I say breathlessly. He reaches between us and lines himself up with my entrance, looking up into my eyes, he pushes into me hard and we both moan loudly. Thank god he thought ahead and we have the shower to block out most of the noise.

He starts to thrust his hips in and out of me, hard and fast, just as he promised. He leans his head down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting just the way I like. He knows my body better than I do. I am moaning and groaning like a porn star and so is he.

"I'm so close, Edward. Harder." He starts pounding into me relentlessly and I come hard, falling apart in his arms.

"Uhhhh Edwaaaaaaaard!"

"Bellaaaaaaa!" He follows right behind me.

He pushes into me a few more times to ride out both of our orgasms. He is breathing hard into my neck as he lowers me back onto my feet. As we both catch our breath, he gives me a few sweet loving kisses and grabs the shampoo and starts to rub it into my hair.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt your back did I?"

"No, I'm good." I just responded because I really wasn't sure what he had asked me.

I was practically falling asleep standing up. In a dreamlike state, I vaguely remember Edward rinsing the shampoo out, conditioning my hair, washing my body and rinsing me off. I think he washed himself up, too, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I think he fucked me into a trance or a coma.

Somehow, I make it into bed, where Edward wraps his naked body around me and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	14. A good day?

**Ch. 14 Edward POV - A good day?**

Tuesday, July 12, 2011

I wake up with Bella in my arms and I know it's going to be a good day. I want to wake up this way every morning. I can't wait to meet her dad and brother even though I'm shitting bricks. This is the step that needs to take place so I can take our relationship to the next level and get her to move into my condo.

I watch Bella sleep a little longer before I have to wake her up. My family decided, last night, that we were going to have a calm day by the pool and get to know each other. I hope all goes well and everyone is on their best behavior for the Chief and Jasper. If my crazy family freaks out the Swan's, I will never forgive them.

"Bella, time to wake up baby." I kiss her a few times but she is dead to the world.

"Bella, you gotta get up sweetheart."

"Hmmmmmmm...don't wanna."

"You have to, your dad and Jasper should be here anytime now."

"Oh shit! Get up now!" she says as she jumps out of bed.

"Calm down, it's only nine o'clock and we both showered last night. Let's get dressed and go down for breakfast. My mom serves at nine-thirty every morning."

"Calm down? We have to save my dad from the crazies. I want him to get to know you and like you before the circus gives him a bad taste in his mouth. Get up and let's get down there, now."

"Okay, give me five minutes. While I'm getting ready, why don't you call them and find out where they are." Bella agrees and I go into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I can hear Bella's conversation with her dad and he is fifteen minutes away. I brush my teeth, wash my face, pee and go back into the bedroom for clothes since I am still naked. As I walk out of the bathroom, Bella passes me with a tiny kiss on my shoulder to go do her morning ritual.


	15. Meet the Swan's

**A/N: Here comes Jasper and Charlie :) Last one for the night, see you tomorrow.**

**Ch. 15 Bella POV - Meet the Swan's**

Just as we sit at the table with Alice, there is a knock at the door. I follow behind Esme and Carlisle to greet my dad and brother.

"Hey dad," I say as the door opens.

"Hey sweet pea, who are all these people?" he says in an amused voice.

"Well, let me start right here. Next to me is my boyfriend, Edward. To my left here is Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents. Behind them is Alice, Edward's sister and lastly his brother, Emmett and his family are over there on the couch." My dad shakes hands with everyone.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Charlie, Bella's dad, or you can call me Chief like the rest of Forks." Everyone is still smiling, so far, so good.

"Helllllllllllo, bitch you did _not_ just forget to introduce me."

"Sorry everyone, this is my brother, Jasper." I roll my eyes at him.

There is a bit of chaos with all the "nice to meet you's" and the "you too's" along with hand shaking. Esme herds us all to the table to eat like only a person with experience dealing with large crowds can. I don't even notice Edward take my dad and Jasper's bags to their rooms until he is back by my side.

"All right everyone, I'm going to grab the food and we can start," says Esme.

"Bella? Let's go help my mom so we can get everything out in one or two trips."

"Sure, sounds great," I say to Alice as she speeds to the kitchen.

"Bella, we are besties, why didn't you tell me your brother was so hot?"

"Well Alice, once you get to know me better you will realize I am brutally honest. I didn't say anything about my brother because he's flaming gay. Didn't you notice his prissy little bitch fit when I forgot to introduce him? I thought it was obvious."

"Gay? Who cares, I'll have him!" She sashays towards the counter, grabs some juice pitchers and goes back to the dining room. Esme has already made a trip or two so Alice and I grab the last of it and join the rest of them for breakfast.

I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting...


	16. Interrogation

**A/N: Good morning and Happy St. Patrick's Day! Here is a couple for you on this raining California morning. **

**I just want to take a second to say how wonderful all your reviews have been. I can't reply to them all but, I read every one of them. Some of you have made me laugh so hard I cried. If you have any questions, review away!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 16 Edward POV - Interrogation**

As Bella goes to help, Charlie sits down next to me and Japer in the seat next to Bella's empty one.

"So Edward, how long have you been seeing my baby girl?"

"We've been together six months, Sir."

"She said you met at work, are you a paramedic, too?" Here comes the interrogation.

"No, Sir, I'm an E.R. doctor and we met when she brought a trauma into the E.R. When we would see each other at the hospital, we would grab coffee in the cafeteria if we were both free. After a few coffee dates, I sucked it up and asked her out on a proper date and my life hasn't been the same since."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You seem like a standup guy, don't prove me wrong. I hate to be wrong. Oh, and can you get her to visit more often? I think I have only seen her twice since you two started dating." You can tell by the way the Chief speaks about Bella that he loves her very much. I think, at the very least, the Chief and I have that in common.

"Yes, Sir, of course. I hope she hasn't been staying in the city because of me?"

"I'm not sure why, but if that's the reason, you can come along. I don't mind as long as I see my baby girl and get at least one home cooked meal a month. Oh, and call me Charlie, you make me feel old with all that Sir bullshit."

My god, I think I may have just got on the good side of the Chief. I thought he would ask me more questions about myself or our relationship, I got off relatively easy.

The rest of breakfast seems to go fine. Emmett and his family stick to themselves and the rest of us discuss our plan to spend the day by the pool.

But, I have an overwhelming sense of dread that everything is going to go to Hell in a hand basket at any moment.


	17. Chicken

**A/N: And another…I hope you like it ;) **

**Ch. 17 Bella POV - Chicken**

After breakfast is cleaned up, we all go and put our swimsuits on and head to the backyard. Well, all of us except Emmett and his family, they decide to pack a lunch and take their kids out on one of the boats and will meet back up for dinner.

Dad and Carlisle are having a beer and hanging out at the picnic table. Of course Carlisle is disinfecting. Esme, Alice and Jasper are being gossips while sitting on the steps of the pool. Edward and I are floating nearby on a two-person lounger, enjoying the beautiful day.

"Hey guys, let's play chicken," Alice yells.

"Alice, what are you, twelve?" Edward says back.

"Shut up Edward; get Bella on your shoulders. I bet you dinner clean up that Jasper and I can beat you."

"Fine, you're on."

Edward hoists me up on his shoulders as Jasper does the same to Alice; although, he doesn't seem happy about it.

At this point things happen very fast. Being a competitive person, I go at Alice and she doesn't expect it and flies into the water. As she comes up, she is choking on water. I jump off Edward's back to help her.

"Alice, are you all right? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella, I'm fine. I just need to blow my nose and get some water. You just caught me off guard," she says between coughs.

"Okay, let's get out and I'll come with you?"

"Okay," she says with a big smile. I guess I'm forgiven.

As Alice bends down to get her towel, I notice something hanging out of her one piece swim suit. As I go to tell her to save her embarrassment, I get a better look and realize it looks like duct tape. _That's so weird, why would she have duct tape in her swim suit?_

"Alice, put your towel around your waist, you have something hanging out of your swim suit," I whisper in her ear.

"Oh god," she says while turning bright red.

She grabs her towel and runs into the house. I follow her. Hopefully I'm the only one to see and I can make her feel better. I'm also hoping to get answers, why does she have duct tape hanging out of her crotch?


	18. Duct Tape

**A/N: Here comes Jasper!**

**Ch. 18 Edward POV - Duct Tape**

As Alice gets out of the pool, I notice something stuck to the inside of her thigh. If Bella notices, I think the cat will be out of the bag soon. I hope she can handle it.

"So Edward, what does a big strong guy like you do for fun?" Jasper asks, swimming over to me and pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Um...I play baseball on the hospital's charity baseball team."

"What else do you like to do?" he asks and rubs his hand down my bicep. This is getting weird. When I met Jasper my gaydar was beeping but, he's hitting on me like I'm not straight and dating his sister.

"Ummm...uhhh...Bella and I like to run together when our schedules allow it and we both like to go to the movies." I'm getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. It's not because he's a guy as much as he's so blatant about it. This is so disrespectful to Bella.

"I like to go to the movies; maybe we can go together sometime?"

"Uh...I don't think so Jasper."

"Why not, Edward? We could have a great time together."

"First of all, because it would be disrespectful to Bella, my girlfriend and your sister. Second of all, I like girls, sorry."

"Bella will never know, besides you're too pretty to not at least swing for both teams, if not my team."

I lean in enough so only Jasper can hear my response. "I assure you, Jasper, that I am one hundred percent on the team that likes to fuck your sister." I stand back up straight and say, "is that clear enough for you?" Jasper's mouth is open like he is catching flies. All of a sudden we are both in the shade.

"Jasper, leave Edward alone. Edward, why don't you go check on Bella, she's been gone a long time. I need to have a word with my son," says Charlie, hovering above us and giving Jasper the best stink-eye I have ever seen.

"Sure Charlie, no problem," I say as I get the hell out of the pool as fast as I can.


	19. Who the hell is Alec?

**A/N: I am going to put a disclaimer here for the next couple of chapters. I did do some research to see if the idea in my head was accurate, and it was a possibility. I did take a little creative license as well. If you want more information on the subject please check out the website for your local PFLAG organization.**

**Now, Enjoy!**

**Ch. 19 Bella POV - Who the hell is Alec?**

"Alice are you okay? No one saw anything besides me," I say as I follow her into her bedroom.

"I'm fine, Bella. I just didn't want you to find out this way, and please don't be angry with Edward."

"Why would I be mad at Edward? What at you talking about?"

"Bella, you need to sit down for this story." We both take a seat on the bed.

"I hope you can handle it. Here it goes...I'm Alec."

"Alice, I'm more confused now than before. Who the hell is Alec and what does he have to do with you being embarrassed?"

"Okay, this is not going well. Let me talk and you listen, then I will answer any questions you have after I'm done, okay?"

"Okay, Alice, I just want to know what's going on." I look at her with confusion on my face.

"Well, I will start from the beginning. Edward and I are twins, as you know, and growing up I realized that I was different from him. It started with different interests, he wanted to play with trucks and I wanted a Barbie, so bad and my parents wouldn't get me one. As we got older and matured, Edward wanted to date girls and I had no desire. One day after school in Junior high, we were watching Saved by the Bell and I wanted to kiss Zach Morris more than anything and I knew then, it wasn't just interests that made us different, we were different. After starting high school, it really became obvious as we went through puberty and normal teenage stuff. Bella, I was born Alec Garrett Masen Cullen. How are you feeling about that?"

I am shocked. I stare at her with my mouth gaping open as I process what she just told me. I would have never known she was born a boy. Now that she has told me, certain things are becoming more obvious. She's really tall, about 5' 11", which is tall for a girl. Her facial bone structure is a little more masculine than I noticed before her reveal. Her Adams apple is there and I never noticed it before now. Also, her voice is a bit deeper than I ever really realized. Why would I have questioned her gender? All of these traits would be looked over at first glance but, when you focus in on them, they are more pronounced.

"I guess you told her?" I hear Edward say from behind me.

"I think she's in shock Edward, do something."

"Bella, what's wrong? Talk to me. Alice and I can answer your questions if you'd like."

"Umm...well...I didn't see that coming."

"Bella, don't blame Edward for keeping this from you. My whole family keeps this secret for me and lets me decide who I want to share it with. It's a pact we made years ago when Edward and I went away to college and I decided to live my life as Mary Alice Cullen."

I think Alice needs to get to know me better if she thinks I would blame Edward. "Well...first off, let's get a few things straight. I am in no way angry at Edward; it was not his story to tell. Also, this has not changed what I think about you, I just did not expect this."

"Thank you, Bella. I've never had a best friend. I was afraid I lost you before I really got to know you," she says with tears in her eyes and hugs me.

"Now, I have a lot of questions..."


	20. I adore her

**A/N: Here are a few more!**

**Ch. 20 Edward POV - I adore her**

"Well ladies, I'm gonna leave you two to talk and I'm going to go help mom make sandwiches for lunch. Join us when you're done," I say and kiss Bella on the top of her head and leave.

As I walk towards the kitchen, I realize that Bella is perfect for me. She rolls with the punches and seems to take my family's dysfunction with a grain of salt.

"Hey mom, want some help?"

"I'd love some help sweetheart, I feel like I haven't been able to spend any time with you."

"I know, I'm sorry I have ignored you all so much. I'm just trying to make sure Bella and her family have a good time. I want to keep them around you know."

"I know. Bella is wonderful, dear. Here, cut up the lettuce and tomato while we chat. I hope you know that your father and I adore Bella. Charlie and your dad are thick as thieves already but, Jasper has kept to himself a bit so I hope I get to know him better too."

"I'm so glad you approve, not that it would have changed my mind, but it does make things easier. Mom, I love her. I think she just might be the one. What do you think of a new daughter in the not so distant future?" I look over at mom and she has tears coming down her face.

"Oh Edward, I knew it the second I met her. Your auras mesh so well and are in perfect sync." Of course she had to go there with her hippie shit. That's my mom and I love her so I let it be.

"Thanks, Mom, I'm not sure if I want Grandma Masen's ring or if I'm going to get one on my own. Do you think I can take the ring with me and if I don't use it, I will bring it back?"

"Sounds good to me; my mother always wanted that ring to be yours anyway."

"Thanks, Mom, now do you think you can keep this conversation between us?"

"Of course, baby, that's your business," she says as she pats me on the cheek, only the way a mother can.

"Thanks, Mom, I love you." I kiss her on the cheek and try to figure out the best way to tell Bella I love her.


	21. Crouching Alice, hidden cock

**A/N: This should answer all of your questions. My BFF Amberdale says it sounds like a talk show. But, there really wasn't a way to get all the information out there to the readers and our Bella.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my FB page for pics. Wantstobea Cullen is my name.**

**Ch. 21 Bella POV - Crouching Alice, hidden cock**

_"Now, I have a lot of questions..."_

"Ask away, I'm an open book. We are best friends after all."

"You really don't mind? I don't want to offend you, I'm just curious. I want to know some really personal things." I'm so nervous about this. At least she is smiling so I know she's in a good mood. I hope I don't offend her. I really like Alice, but I know nothing about being a drag queen or transgender. I don't even know what she prefers being called.

"I mean it, Bella, anything. I will not take offense, I promise." She smiles at me, trying to make me more comfortable.

"Okay, I'll start easy. Do you date men or women?"

"Well, after my Zach Morris revelation it's not that hard to figure out. I guess I would consider myself to be a girl who likes boys or if you want to look at it another way, a gay man. In the end, I like gay men."

"That makes sense. Can I ask why you dress as a woman?"

"That's easy; I dress as I feel inside. Everyone, in their mind's eye, feels one way or another about their gender. My mind's eye and outside appearance never matched. I can use the example from earlier. Instead of wanting to play with trucks and G.I. Joe, I wanted Barbie's and to play dress up. Also, from a really young age, maybe pre-school or kindergarten, I always wanted to play the mother when playing house while the other boys wanted to play the dad. It never crossed my mind to want to be anything other than the mother."

"So, do you want to have gender reassignment surgery? Or have you had surgery already?"

"I will answer this one in parts. I actually do not want to have GRS. I thought at one time I did, but to be blunt, I like being a chick with a dick. Also, too many things can go wrong. I want to have a fulfilling sex life and as it is, my equipment works quite well," she giggles. "I have had surgery though; I had facial surgery to feminize my features, my Adam's apple shaved down so it's not as noticeable. I also had silicone implants put in my hips to make my shape more womanly and a boob job, but as you can tell, I have barely B's. I have no desire, like some transgender females, to have giant boobs. I also tried hormones to help with my voice and the facial and chest hair but I hated how they made me feel. Instead, I had laser hair removal over most of my body and my voice was never very deep to begin with, so I have not really had any problems with it."

"So, how do you keep your cock hidden? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm just trying to understand."

"Jeez, Bella, stop covering your face." She grabs my hands and pulls them down. "You're the color of a stop sign, calm down. I told you to ask me anything. You are not offending me one bit. I would rather people ask questions like you are, then have them just stare and gawk. To answer your question, there is a huge process to tucking; I usually just wear a gaff, which is like a very tight thong. You tuck your balls into your abdominal cavity then pull your sack and dick back towards your ass. At this point, I pull up the gaff and it holds everything in place for day to day activities. Today I used duct tape. I forgot my normal medical tape I use and also, I usually wear two swimsuits. During our chicken war, where you kicked my ass by the way, it came loose and I didn't realize it was coming out of my suit. Like I said, I usually wear two swimsuits. I get a really plain type suit and buy it in my size and a size too small. The smaller one goes on first to hold everything in place and the second one is for insurance. Anything else?"

"No, I think we covered it. Thanks for taking the time to explain everything to me. I feel like I know you better now."

"No problem, Bella, if you have more questions, please ask. I really don't mind at all. Now, let's go join everyone before they eat all of my mom's awesome sub sandwiches."

As we walk out of her room towards the kitchen, Alice turns to me and asks, "So, is Jasper single?"

I nod just as we walk into the kitchen for lunch. That was some serious information overload, but it was pretty amazing of her to share herself with me like that. The Jasper thing has disaster written all over it but, it's not my business. One thing is for sure...Mary Alice Cullen is a stronger woman than I to go through all that.


	22. Dinner on the dock

**A/N: Now for a little fluff, sorry if you get a toothache!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 22 Edward POV - Dinner on the dock**

After lunch, everyone takes advantage of the sand volleyball pits, tennis courts, pool and private beach. My mom, Bella and Alice seem to get along like old friends. I spend some more time with my dad, Charlie and Jasper. I'm not sure what Charlie said to him by the pool because he is on his best behavior now. Since he calmed down, he seems like a nice guy.

I ask Bella to have a nice dinner with me, just the two of us. This is perfect because that means less time Bella will have to be in the same place as Emmett. His family returns just in time for Bella and I to get ready for our date. My mom helped me prepare the food and Alice helped with the whole set up. It's perfect.

I'm standing here at the end of the dock and I see Bella walking towards me, she looks stunning in a white sundress and sandals that sparkle as she walks. She is so beautiful and all mine. I've never been happier and I can't wait to tell her that.

"Hey Baby, you look amazing," I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Thanks." God, I love watching her blush.

"Are you ready to eat? My mom made dinner tonight and I brought ours out here so we can finally be alone."

"I appreciate it. I kind of miss you, even though I've been with you most of the day."

"I missed you, too. Let's eat so it doesn't get cold." I pull the covers off the food and I can tell she is impressed. We are eating grilled lobster, shrimp and scallops over rice pilaf and steamed broccoli. For dessert, Esme made individual heart shaped crème brûlée cheesecakes.

"This looks amazing Edward. Please don't forget to thank your mom for me."

"I won't, love, now eat up," I say to her and we both dig in.


	23. I love you

**Ch. 23 Bella POV - I love you**

The food tastes like it was prepared by a professional chef. While we eat our dinner, we discuss our visit so far and agree that it seems to be going fine, even with the cluster fuck of events earlier in the day. When Edward reveals our dessert, he seems to get tense.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you about something." Oh shit, here it is, he's going to dump me with no car to get away from the lodge. I knew he was too perfect, we got along too well.

"Bella, calm down, I can see you're starting to freak out. It's nothing bad, it's good. I think..."

"Just say it Edward, you're making me anxious."

"Okay...um...I...um...you make me the happiest I've ever been. I love you and want us to move in together. What do you think?"

"Christ on a cracker, Edward, I thought you were going to dump me. You can't do that to a girl."

"Give me a little more credit, Bella. I wouldn't dump you while vacationing with my family. Not to mention, I wouldn't have invited you if I had even the slightest doubt about our relationship. With that said, what do you think?"

"Oh sorry, my brain just stopped working for a second. I love you, too and where do you want to live?"

"Just like that, you agree with me?"

"Yes, do you want me to say no or throw a fit?"

"Sorry, I guess I worked myself up over it. I thought you were going to think it was too soon to live together and I know you love me, but just because I see it in your eyes doesn't mean you want to acknowledge those feelings. I was just worried we weren't on the same page."

I get up, walk around the table and sit in his lap. "Edward, we're a mess. From now on we need to communicate better and be honest with our feelings for each other. I've loved you for a while now and didn't want to scare you away by saying it first or too soon for you. I've thought about us living together seeing as we spend so much time at each other's places. I think it makes sense and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I can picture a lot of wonderful things in our future together."

"You see a future with me?"

"Of course, if I didn't see a future with you in it I wouldn't be with you. That would just be putting off the inevitable and wasting each other's time."

"I think we're on the same page after all. I want you forever."

"Good, because I want to keep you forever and I will move into your condo if you want, since I rent. We can also sell it and buy a bigger place together that we both like, for that future we have been talking about, if you'd like. I've been saving up to buy a place for a while now and have a good sized savings," I say and just as I finish speaking, his lips are on mine.

**A/N: I had to throw the "I want to keep you forever" line in because I always say that to my wonderful Hubs. Another is on its way!**


	24. That fucker!

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for a while. The rest of my completed chapters are with one of my two betas and I have few chapters with my pre-reader. Also, I'm currently writing the last handful of chapters as well. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 24 Edward POV - That fucker!**

I pull back from the kiss and have to trample down the desire I am feeling for her because I have one more thing to discuss with Bella.

"Bella, I need to tell you something else. I waited because we were never really alone today and I want this conversation to stay between us."

"Okay, what else did you need to talk about?" Obviously our talk did us some good because she doesn't get worried this time. She actually seems content and that's a lot of progress in one night.

"Jasper, kind of hit on me and I was rather rude to him. I hope you can forgive me."

"That fucker! He always does this. I'm going to kick his queenie ass. Tell me exactly what happened." Bella and I don't really argue, so to see her get so worked up and heated is a huge turn on. She's pretty hot when she's mad. _Maybe I need to pick some fights with her?_

"He came over to me in the pool when you left with Alice. He started asking me questions like he was getting to know me. Then he asked me to go to the movies after it came up in conversation. I told him no, that was disrespectful to you and that I'm straight. He then said I was too pretty not to at least bat for both teams, if not his team. At this point I got really angry and said something I shouldn't have."

"Just tell me, Edward."

"I may have told him he was wrong and that I bat for the team that likes to fuck his sister. I'm so sorry, Bella. That was so wrong of me..." I don't even finish my thought because she is laughing hysterically and her wiggling around on my lap is not helping us have a serious conversation.

"You really told him that?" I nod. "That's awesome, serves him right. When we were growing up, he always hit on the boys that showed interest in me and we even got in a fight when we were teenagers over a guy. It's pathetic because he was straight. I don't know why he does it. Maybe he thinks he can turn someone gay? Even though that goes against his entire belief on the subject."

"Who knows why he does that. I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad, you were defending me? I know you could have come up with something better than the fact that you like to have sex with me but, your intentions were good."

"Thanks for understanding. I would normally never say something like that but he just pushed me too far."

"It's fine, let's head back. The breeze is picking up and it's chilly."

We walked back to the lodge and I sent Bella up to our room to get ready for bed while I went to thank my mom and Alice.

I hurried upstairs; I had plans for tonight with my sexy girlfriend. When I opened the door to our room, I was mesmerized by the sight of Bella lying in our bed wearing a sexy midnight blue nightie, fast asleep with a content smile on her face. I got ready for bed and cuddled up with her. My plans would just have to wait for tomorrow.


	25. Damn baby

**A/N: You can all thank the speed of my team (Amberdale, TexasBella and ShadowedByPassion) Also, my reviewer IThinkINeedThat, she was upset I want going to post until tomorrow. So just for all the reviewers, here is a couple more.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 25 Bella POV - Damn baby**

July 13, 2011

When I wake up, I realize it is morning and that I fell asleep on Edward last night. I even wore my sexy night gown. It's not every day your boyfriend asks you to move in or says 'I love you' for the first time. I guess I better show him how much I love him this morning, since I didn't last night.

He is so good looking, I just want to pinch myself some times. I'm one lucky bitch. He wore only boxer briefs, which I love to bed and he's already sporting a semi. I pull back the covers and slip down his boxers, taking his cock into my hands before giving it a long slow lick.

He's already getting harder. I give him another lick, as he moans my name in his sleep. That is my queue to submerge his yummy cock into my mouth. I take a deep breath before slipping my mouth all the way around him, until I can feel him hit the back of my throat. I know I hit the spot when I hear a loud 'damn baby, oh fuck' slip from his lips and his hands tangle in my hair.

He's awake now.

I start to pick up speed, as I suck and lick my sexy man's dick.

"Bella...Bella...stop...not...yet. I need to cum in that sweet pussy of yours." I pop my mouth off his dick. "Get up here," he orders with a begging tone.

I lift up my nightie and straddle his thighs. I start rubbing my wet slit up and down his length. Finally, I have had enough and I lift myself up and slide down onto his cock. We are both so worked up from my mouth, that I know this won't take long. He uses his hands to guide my hips and has us both panting and moaning in no time. I know he is close when he stretches his thumb out to rub circles on my clit while I ride him. I can feel myself starting to fall apart.

"Mmmmm...Edwarrrrrrrrd!" A few more thrusts and Edward is right behind me.

"Uhhhhhhhh...fuck...Bella. Mmmmmmm! Now that's a wakeup call."

"Just think, we can wake up like that every morning once I move in."

"Can you move in this weekend?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm still in a lease. How would I explain that to the landlord on the first of the month?"


	26. Looking like a disco ball

**Ch. 26 Edward POV - Looking like a disco ball!**

As I'm getting the boat ready for all the men and Alice to go fishing, I can't help but think back on breakfast. After my fantastic morning with Bella; we showered together, got ready for the day and met up with everyone. Well, everyone except Alice, I think she just wanted to make an entrance.

Bella had mentioned to me that Alice has a crush on Jasper, but this was just ridiculous. She came to the table all made up, wearing a sparkling grey dress and shoes that looked like disco balls.

Now, in about 10 minutes, she's going to get on a fishing boat wearing that to impress a guy?

"Everything ready to go Edward?" asks my dad as I get on the boat with him, Charlie, Emmett and EJ. Now we are just waiting on Alice and Jasper.

Suddenly, I am blinded by what seems like a million little prisms. Never mind, it's just Alice shining in the sun like a glitter factory exploded on her. She is not going to be happy when she gets dirty or wet from fishing.

"Come on Alice, dad's waiting to take off."

"Shut it Edward, I'm coming. Jasper, can you help me up?"

Oh shit, this is bad. She's pulling the damsel in distress act to get Jasper's attention. I've seen her pull this before and he looks like he would rather shove bamboo shoots under his fingernails than help her out. It's going to be a long day.


	27. No pills or powders

**A/N: Nothing says goodnight to my wonderful readers like a couple chapters ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 27 Bella POV - No pills or powders**

Esme, Rosalie, Becca, Deena and I all load up in a suburban to head out to Port Angeles for some supplies and lunch.

We actually don't pick anything up. Esme visits a couple vendors and put orders in to be delivered in the late afternoon. As Esme shops, we all wander around with her and get to know each other a bit through small talk.

After all of that, we go to Café Garden for lunch and we each pick something from their variety of sandwiches and salads. Once we have ordered, Esme gets a text and excuses herself from the table. I decide this is a good time to use the restroom, so I follow behind her to the front of the restaurant, but she goes out the front door and meets up with a kid out in the parking lot. I say he is a kid, but he is probably in his mid-twenties and they exchange envelopes and go their separate ways as she shoves it in her purse.

"Hey Esme, who was that?"

"Oh shit, Bella, you startled me. That was just a friend."

"What did he give you?"

"Weed."

"Weed! Esme, that's illegal, my dad, the Chief of police, is staying at your house, remember?"

"Calm down, Bella. Maybe you should smoke with me, it helps with anxiety. Anyway, the amount I have is legal since I have a prescription for my bad back. The dispensaries are too far away so I get it from Ben. He and his girlfriend grow it legally and it is organic. It's just a little weed, Bella. If it grows from the ground, it's okay, but no pills or powders… that shit will fuck you up."

"Okay, let's go enjoy our lunch. I bet Rosalie and the girls are wondering where we are."


	28. Scratching and hair pulling

**Ch. 28 Edward POV - Scratching and hair pulling**

We just hang out on the boat, relaxing in the sun, until my dad gets us to the center of the lake and we put the poles in the water. My dad is on the lower deck trying to teach EJ the finer points to fishing and Charlie is giving his two cents every now and then. Emmett is sitting in a lounge chair with his sunglasses on but I can tell he is taking a nap. Alice, Jasper and I are all on the upper deck, watching our poles bob in the water. They are both really quiet until Alice says she is going down to re-apply her sun block and offers to bring us a drink. Jasper and I decide on a beer, since Emmett had offered to drive the boat.

"So Edward, you sure you don't want to get together next week sometime?"

"Jasper, do we really need to have this conversation again!" I must have been louder than I thought, because Charlie comes and joins us up on the upper deck.

"Jasper, what the hell are you thinking son? We talked about this. Edward, are you gay?"

"Uhhh...no Sir, I'm not."

"That's what I thought. Jasper, are you gay?"

"Dad, what the hell? I have been out of the closet since high school. Yes, I'm gay, what are you getting at?"

"Just shut your mouth and listen to your father. I won't speak about this matter again. We shouldn't have to talk about it now, since our talk by the pool yesterday, but since your hard headed I thought I would make a point. Edward says he's straight and he's dating your sister. That should be enough for you to back off and get over it before we have repeat of the Jake incident of nineteen-ninety-nine. I will not break up another knockdown, drag out, bitch fight with scratching and hair pulling between you and Bella."

"Whatever. Dad...fine, I'm over it." He walks away and goes to the lower deck.

"Thanks for that Charlie."

"No problem, I'm not sure why, but they have always been in competition. You just let me know if he pulls anything else." After I thank him again, Alice comes back up to bring me my beer.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. Alice. Jasper was hitting on me and Charlie talked to him about it. Stop being so nosy."

"I like him, Edward, back off."

"Me? I did nothing but stand here and breathe. He's the one that needs to knock it off."

"You had to of done something."

"No I didn't. I thought you knew me better than that. I don't want to fight with you, but you should know that unless you go back to being Alec, he is not going to want you."

**A/N: The Jake incident of 99' will be an outtake, just sayin :)**


	29. Sorry about Emmett

**A/N: I'm off to write the epilogue…**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 29 Bella POV - Sorry about Emmett**

After lunch, we go back to the lodge since Esme has three deliveries that are due in an hour. Esme stays back to wait for them while Rosalie, her girls and I head to the beach so Becca and Deena can ride on the jet skis.

"Sorry about Emmett, he's a pig, but I love him. He actually just likes to look and would never act on it. He has eyes for anyone with tits and a decent body, but he only has a heart for me."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"It used to, I thought he would cheat. He never has though; he just appreciates a woman's body and I hate to say I'm not much different with men. I know your brother's gay, but who cares, he looks hot in a pair of board shorts," she giggles.

"Ewwwwww! That's my brother Rose, gross. Sorry, do you prefer Rosalie?"

"Rose, is fine. You are family after all."

I smile at that. Even though they belong on Jerry Springer, they still let me into their family with open arms. That means the world to me.

Esme brings us all out some piña coladas, when she gets back from putting away her deliveries. She is wearing her gray one piece bathing suit; while Rosalie actually has on a cute fifties inspired red bikini, that flatters her voluptuous figure. She isn't fat by any means, but she is what I would describe as thick. I am wearing my favorite leopard print bikini from Victoria's Secret. This is the life, good company and good cocktails.

We can see the dock from where we are sitting and I can't help but think about our wonderful dinner the night before. I'm not daydreaming long, before the boat pulls up and I see Alice storm off the boat towards the lodge. I hope everything is all right.


	30. Eats shit

**A/N: Here are a couple more chapters for you. I just finished writing. Its official…Dysfunction Junction is done. It is 42 chapters, plus the epilogue and an outtake.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 30 Edward POV - Eats shit**

After Alice furiously takes off and leaves me alone, I clean up everything on the upper deck and join the others down below. They have cleaned up as well since dad, Charlie and EJ caught enough fish for dinner. Emmett gets us back to the lodge in no time and the ladies are sitting on the beach, drinking fruity cocktails and watching Emmett's daughters ride the jet skis.

Dad and Charlie take the fish out back to gut and clean them. The rest of us go to hang out on the beach. It is very relaxing and calm, until Jasper takes his turn and eats shit off the jet ski. It looks really bad and I think he might be dead, until he pops up out of the water and is able to get back up on the jet ski and bring himself in.

"Jasper, are you okay?" asks Bella.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I tweaked my back and it's killing me."

"Jasper, why don't you go and change, then meet Alice in her room'; it's three doors down from yours. She's a massage therapist and can help you out. I'll go with you and let her know, so she can set up her table," I tell him.

As he walks with me, I notice he has a slight limp. I know Alice can work wonders so he's in good hands.


	31. Rock Hard Cock

**Ch. 31 Surprise Jasper POV - Rock Hard Cock**

I go to change my clothes, as Edward goes to let Alice know what happened. I don't even say a word to him. I don't want my dad up my ass again. I just have no self-control when something that delicious is in my sight. I just put on some boxer briefs and wrap a towel around my waist. Bending over to put on my underwear hurts so fucking bad. I hope Alice can help me.

As I knock on the door, it is flung open by Alice. "Oh my God, Jasper, are you okay? What hurts?"

"It's mostly my lower back, almost like when you pinch your sciatic nerve. Also, my right hip and butt cheek."

"Okay, go lay down on your stomach and I will be right back."

Once she comes back, I notice she has changed into something more comfortable. We don't speak; she just starts rubbing my back with a warm lotion. It feels amazing. She is on the right side of my body and rubbing my hip and butt. It already feels much better.

About 40 minutes into the massage, she leans over me to rub my upper back and I feel something nudging my hip. What is that? It almost feels like...it can't be.

"Alice, something's poking my hip."

"Ummm...you're done. I'll meet you out there for dinner," she says quickly, as she exits the room like her ass is on fire. I swear it felt like a rock hard cock, and I _know_ what a cock feels like. I think Alice and I need to have a little chat.


	32. Did I give you a boner?

**Ch. 32 Surprise Alice POV - Did I give you a boner?**

Why does he have to be so hot? I can't believe I poked him with my dick. I didn't even notice I was getting hard, because I was so into the massage. Oh god, how am I going to talk myself out of this, or will it be a good thing he knows?

"Alice, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure, let's go back to my room."

After he follows me to my room, I sit on the bed and he sits on the massage. He just stares at me, making me really uncomfortable.

"Just ask Jasper, I know you want to."

"Fine, are you transsexual?"

"Yes."

"Did I give you a boner?" he asks as he laughs a little.

"Yes, Jasper. Are you happy now? I've been flirting with you for the past two days and the only person you notice is my brother. I'm humiliated enough, so can this conversation be over?" I say, standing with my arms crossed.

"Sit down, Alice. I was laughing at how absurd this is. Now that I look at you, I realize I would have known already if I wasn't staring down Edward. I just can't help it, your brother's hot. "

"Yes, he is good looking, and straight, asshole."

"Don't be mean. I'm really sorry. You would be hot too, if you didn't have all that crap on your face."

"Really?" I say, blushing. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.


	33. This is a trainwreck!

**A/N: I'm going to post Ch. 33 – 37 now and you will get the rest of the story after I get it back from my wonderful beta.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 33 Bella POV - This is a train-wreck!**

Dinner is fantastic and after Alice and Jasper do the dishes, for losing our game of chicken, we all go to hang out around the fire pit. The weather is perfect and has been for our whole trip.

"Hey Edward, let's go find the stuff to make s'mores," Emmett says.

"Okay, Em, let's go." I ogle his ass as he walks inside with Emmett.

"Hey Rose, where is Becca? She's the only one missing," I ask.

"She decided to go watch some TV. She said she doesn't like to smell like a campfire."

There is a crashing sound in the distance, coming from the side of the house. "It's just raccoons, Bella. I'll take care it." She grabs the fire poker and takes off.

Rose is one tough bitch. I sure as fuck wouldn't be going after raccoons, those fuckers are mean. Just as Edward sits down next to me, all hell breaks loose.

"Get the fuck off my baby, you thug, I'm gonna shove this stick so far up your fucking ass it's gonna come out your mouth!" Rosalie is screaming at the top of her lungs and Emmett goes running. Edward and I follow since we didn't know who has Becca.

When we come around the corner, Emmett has a tattooed Asian boy pushed against the wall by his throat. The kids arms are flailing all around and his pants are around his knees.

"You don't touch my daughter, she's a delicate flower. How dare you have her pushed up against the wall like a jezebel in a dark alley!" Emmett yells as Rose repeatedly pokes the kid in the chest like she's jousting.

"Do we have a problem out here?" Oh shit, here comes the Chief, brandishing his gun. I think Edward's eyes just bugged out of his head.

"Emmett, let the boy go, I got it," my dad says as he grabs the kid, pushes him on the ground and cuffs him. Then he pats him down while reading him his rights.

"What you are arresting me for, pig?" the kid says.

"First of all, for trespassing on private property. Secondly, this sack of weed that was your pocket and while we're at it, the fact that your ID says your twenty-one and Becca here's a minor. I already called my buddy at the Port Angeles police department, they're on their way."

"Are there any fluids? I brought the bleach," Carlisle says as he joins the conversation.

This is getting out of hand. I'm not sure how much more I can take. I grab Edward's hand and pull him along with me to go to bed. I need some cuddle time and sleep. This is a train-wreck!


	34. Good morning Alec!

**Ch. 34 Edward POV - Good morning Alec!**

July 14, 2011

I can't believe how fast this trip has gone. I hope I can get Charlie alone between now and the time we leave tomorrow after breakfast.

Bella and I sit down with everyone for breakfast and notice Alice is missing. Mom says to start without her and so we do. I hear a noise and look up. I choke on my food, as Alice walks in dressed in guys clothes. Not just any guys clothes, _my_ clothes. My favorite white plaid board shorts and grey wife beater. Damn, those are the only board shorts I brought.

"Good morning, Alec. Long time no see," says Emmett wearing the Cullen smirk.

"Alice, what the fuck? Those are my board shorts," I glare at Alice while I speak.

"Back off, Edward, I didn't have any. Just borrow some of dads."

"Are you kidding me, you're an asshole!"

"All right, that's enough. Esme is a wonderful host and made this fantastic meal. The least we can do is show respect at her breakfast table," says Charlie.

"Fine." I ignore Alice for the rest of breakfast.

"Also, just so you all know, that kid that was here last night had warrants out for his arrest, so we won't be seeing him anytime soon."

"Thanks again, Charlie."

"It's my job. No problem, Emmett."

After we eat and clean up, I go to find some swim trunks so I can join everyone out on the boat for the day.

I go into my parent's room and in my dad's dresser there are only speedos. I swear I throw up a little in the back of my throat. I find a pair with the tag still on and the most coverage and go to mine and Bella's room to change. The shorts, if you can call them that, are red and blue with white edging and a white tie that is useless. My underwear covers more than these.

As we are loading up the boat, I can't help but think about how Alice is dressed. I guess she took my comment about dressing like a guy for Jasper to heart. She bought boobs so she doesn't really look like a guy though; she looks more like a butch lesbian.


	35. I can see your junk

**Ch. 35 Bella POV - I can see your junk**

We are all on the boat in the middle of the lake and taking off our bathing suit covers to go into the water. When I look over at Edward, I almost pass out cold, no joke. He is wearing these tiny swim shorts under his clothes. They should be illegal. I knew Edward had a sexy as fuck body but damn, my man is fine.

"Bella, please don't make fun of me. I had no choice. Unless I want my dick in the same shorts as my sisters and that's just not happening."

"Why would I make fun? You look fuckhot in those little shorts. You're mine later."

"Hey kid, what the hell is going on over there?" my dad asks as he points over his shoulder at Alice and Jasper who are sitting very closely together.

"Well Dad, that is Alice flirting with Jasper."

"I can see that smart ass, why is she dressed like that? She looks kind of funny."

"Dad, that's because Alice was Edward's twin brother, Alec, when she was born," I say as EJ walks up behind Charlie and pats his back.

"Don't ask Charlie, just go with it. In this family, you just go with the flow." We all laugh when he says this before he walks away.

"Okay, things are making a bit more sense now. Couldn't you have warned your old man?"

"Sorry Dad, that was the last thing on my mind."

The boat trip is fun and drama free for the rest of the afternoon. Emmett only stares a little. The kids and adults both enjoy going down the slide on the back of the boat. We play marco polo with the kids and they win every time. I think they're cheating. When it is time to pack it up and head back for a late lunch everyone comes in from the water.

"Alice, you might want to fix that," Edward tells her.

"What?"

"I can see your junk. When I wear those I wear a white speedo under them. That's what you get for taking other peoples clothes," he says with an attitude.

She ignores him and puts a towel around herself. I don't miss the fact my brother is staring at her either. This is very interesting.


	36. Put your dick away!

**Ch. 36 Edward POV - Put your dick away!**

After lunch we all decide to hang out by the pool and relax since we are all leaving the next day. I give Alice the speedos to put on and tell her I expect my shit back after she washes it, except the speedos, those are hers to keep.

She and Jasper seem to be spending a lot of time together. I'm not sure that's a good thing but ever since breakfast, he has stopped staring at me and for that I'm grateful.

Bella and I enjoy spending a little time together floating around the pool in the two person lounger again. This is what I love about our annual lodge trip with my family. Times like this when we are together and content without the craziness that always seems to follow my family around.

We grill out for dinner and enjoy each other's company. We clean up and head to the living room for a movie that Becca and Deena pick out. Emmett and Rose decide to go pack up their family as they have to be on the road by ten tomorrow morning so they won't miss EJ's soccer game that afternoon.

About halfway through Beastly we hear a noise outside. It sounds like an animal is hurt. Pretty much the whole group of us goes towards the backyard except for the kids, dad won't let them.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhh...mmmmmmm...Emmett," Rosalie moans while my brother grunts.

Oh shit, I did not need to see that. Charlie, Jasper, Alice and Bella take off. I just look at my mom as she covers her eyes and my dad starts screaming.

"Damn it, Emmett, put your dick away! My hot tub, really? Do you know what will have to happen before that thing is disinfected properly?" I hear Rosalie plop down in the water the second my dad starts yelling. I look up to see my idiot brother just sitting there. I think this means it's time for bed.


	37. Ruining my sexy times!

**A/N: Last one…until later :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 37 Bella POV - Ruining my sexy times!**

Edward and I flee from the scene. It is still a bit early, but I'm sure we can find something to do to occupy our time. I think I need to see my man in those little shorts again.

"I hope you don't mind? I just had to get away from them. I'm scarred for life by what I witnessed. I actually saw my brother railing his wife from behind while she was bent over the side if the hot tub...ewwwwwww. I hope you don't plan on me getting an erection tonight, that's not gonna happen sweetheart, sorry," Edward says, as I pout.

"It's fine babe, we can shower and pack so we don't have to do it tomorrow."

Sadly, we do just that. We take a shower together first, with no funny business. We just wash each other in a comfortable silence. He is right too, he never gets an erection. Damn Rose and Emmett to Hell for ruining my sexy times.

I get ready for bed and pack everything in my suitcase, as Edward is doing the same. I meet him in bed, wrapping myself around him. Even without making love with him, I still feel loved in his arms.

"I love you, baby. Goodnight."

"I love you, too, Bella. Sweet dreams, beautiful."


	38. Edward, is that for me?

**A/N: I'm going to post chapters 38 – 41 now and the epilogue and outtake in a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 38 Edward POV - Edward, is that for me?**

July 15, 2011

I'm up before Bella and it's the perfect time for me to hunt down Charlie and have _the talk_ with him. I squeeze out of Bella's death grip, grab the box out of my packed bag and slip it in the pocket of my sleep pants. As I go downstairs, I hear someone moving around in the kitchen. Luck is on my side, seeing as it is Charlie, reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Morning, Charlie."

"Morning, son, you're up early. No Bella?"

"No, she's still sleeping. I was hoping I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure kid, sit down," Charlie says as he puts down the paper and I take the seat across from him.

"Well...I really love your daughter and ummmmm…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I would really like your blessing to ask her to marry me. Would you be okay with that?" Charlie just stares me down and takes a drink of his coffee.

"Sure, you'll do."

"I'll do?"

"I'm not one for long chats, son. Your family is crazy, but loving. You treat my daughter with love and respect. That's all I ask, so yes, you'll do."

"Thank you, Charlie. Would you like to see the ring?"

"You already have it?"

As I pull out the box and open it, I tell him the story behind it. "It was my Grandma Masen's, Esme's mom. We were very close and she always said this was mine when I found the right woman."

"It's beautiful and I think she'll love it." Charlie smiles at me.

"Oh baby, are you showing Charlie the ring?" my mom squeals.

"Edward, is that for me?" Bella asks with her eyes a big as saucers from the kitchen door.

"Shit, yes of course it's for you." I didn't even finish what I was going to say before she lunges at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...yes...yes...yes!" she says as she jumps in my lap and hugs me around my neck.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a real proposal," I say and push her back a little in my lap so I can get the ring on her finger.

"Who needs all of that, I just want you. Oh my God! Edward, this ring is gorgeous."

"It was my Grandma Masen's. Do you really like it? If you don't we can pick something else out."

"Absolutely not, I love it and I love it even more because it came from your family."

I realize that we're not alone and in all the commotion the rest of our families have joined us.

"She's all yours now Edward, good luck with that," chuckles Charlie.

"Ha ha, Dad, see if I come to Forks and feed you anymore."

"Now...now...Bells, those are fighting words."

"I'm just kidding, Dad, I'll come down in two weeks and stock you up."

"Thanks, sweetie, and bring this guy with you, too," he kisses her on the head and points to me.

"Sure thing, Chief, we'll be there," I say to him and hug Bella.


	39. Time to say goodbye

**Ch. 39 Bella POV - Time to say goodbye**

I can't believe I'm engaged; so much has happened while here at the Lodge. I can't believe how lucky I am to have Edward in my life and for him to feel for me as strongly as I do for him is amazing. I wouldn't take back anything that happened here. Everything usually happens for a reason.

We all make our way to the dining room and sit down to one last breakfast so that Emmett and his family can leave on time.

"Everyone ready to head out?" Carlisle asks.

"Not me, Dad. If you don't mind, Jasper and I would like to stay for the rest of the weekend. If you need help with the incoming guests we can help too," Alice asks.

"I don't mind, honey. Are you going to be okay going home alone, Charlie?"

"Sure, I'm fine. I have to work today anyway," Charlie explains.

"How about you, Emmett, almost ready to head out?"

"Sure am Dad, the cars all loaded. After we help clean up we're heading out. Also, I called Seth's Pool Services; he said he will be here around noon to drain, disinfect and fill the hot tub and I already paid for it. Sorry about that," Emmett says.

"Thanks, Em. There will not be a repeat of that will there?" Carlisle asks and Rosalie won't even look him in the eye. The kids seem really quiet too, but if they heard what we heard, no wonder.

"Nope, Rosie almost castrated me last night. No more shenanigans, I promise."

After that we all finish eating and it is time to say goodbye.


	40. Life is good

**Ch. 40 Edward POV - Life is good**

Alice and Jasper offer to clean up, so those of us that have to get on the road, can leave. We all gather our stuff and meet in the parking lot. I sit back and observe my family, new and old, while they say goodbye.

Emmett hugs Bella and welcomes her into the family. "Are you gonna stop staring at my tits now that I'm going to be your sister?" she asks him while giving him the evil eye.

"No, sorry, if you're not blood related it doesn't count. I also look at your hot ass, too, but usually you're not looking at me when I do it. I can't help it if tits and ass are like tractor beams to me."

"I'm sure you didn't feel that way when you were pulling that thug off your sixteen year old daughter," Bella tells him while he laughs.

"Touché, Bella. Touché."

We all hug them goodbye and they leave. Next it's Charlie's turn and our goodbye with him is brief since we will be visiting in two weeks. He also makes plans to come up and fish with my dad for the day next weekend. I have a feeling those two will be like gossiping old women out on the lake. After he leaves, it's our turn.

Bella hugs her brother and tells him to treat Alice right and he blushes. He doesn't even seem like the same guy that hit on me earlier in the week. Alice makes plans to help us move when we decide on a date. My mom is still just crying and hugging us. Her eyes are bloodshot, so I bet she hit the bong this morning. My dad shakes hands and Purell's after each touch. I'm used to it, that's just him.

Finally, Bella and I are in the car and on our way to Seattle. I can't believe five days ago I couldn't figure out how to tell her I love her, and now she's my fiancée. Life is good.


	41. You're worth a couple months' rent

**A/N: I'm going to hit complete but stay tuned for the Epilogue and outtake later today :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 41 Bella POV - You're worth a couple months' rent**

I can't believe I fell asleep again. I pop my eyes open and I see Edward watching me and notice we are on the ferry but the boat's not moving yet.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, babe," I say to him.

"Why? I don't mind. Do you want to go up on the deck? We should be taking off any minute."

"No, I want to sit here and spend time making out with my fiancé." He gives me a blinding smile when I tell him that.

"Well then, let's move to the backseat so we will be more comfortable." I don't say anything in return; I just open my door and head towards the backseat. I notice the underbelly of the ferry is deserted and we're alone. Oh the things I can do to him in a half-hour.

He barely makes it back into the car when I jump him. I land on his lap, straddling him. Thank god for the sun dress I'm wearing. I can already feel him getting harder underneath me. As he kisses me I can feel where this is going. I keep getting wetter and wetter and he just gets harder and harder under me.

I reach down and unbutton his shorts and he helps me maneuver them enough to free his glorious dick. I give him one or two pumps with my hands and then go in for the kill. As he has his head thrown back and his eyes closed, I push my thong to the side and impale my slick heat on his cock.

"Mmmm Bella, so good," he moans, grabbing my hips.

I start kissing him hard and go faster. It is hard, fast, dirty and sexy as hell. It doesn't take us long to both get our releases…silently, so we won't be found out.

"Damn, baby, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he tells me in his drunk voice.

"Me too. What are you doing this weekend?" I ask.

"Nothing much, why?" he says, looking confused.

"Do you want to help your new roommate move in?" I smile at him.

"Abso-fucking-lutely! What about your lease?" he asks me.

"You're worth a couple months' rent, if I get to keep you forever," I tell him

"Forever, sounds amazing," he says and kisses me again.

I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.


	42. Epilogue:  I'm a Lucky bastard!

**A/N: Here it is the epilogue. I hope you all like it. There will be a long A/N at the bottom so I can thank everyone properly.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch.42 Edward POV - Epilogue - I'm a lucky bastard**

Two years later** - **July 8, 2013

I can't believe after the week we've had, we're still having our annual family vacation at the lodge. The fourth of July was Alice and Jasper's civil union in Vermont. According to Alice, it was a wedding and she was the blushing bride, even though her driver's license still says _male_. It was an all-out party for two-hundred of their closest friends. It was big and loud and red, white and blue was everywhere.

After our trip two years ago, Alice and Jasper quickly became an item and I am so happy he accepted Alice for who she is and didn't try to change her. She just stopped wearing cocktail dresses at inappropriate times, like fishing.

I wish their wedding had been more like mine and Bella's. Ours was at the lodge in mid-August. We had about twenty guests and a fifties theme to match the ring she loved so much. It was quiet, fun and the best day of my life.

We just got in yesterday and here I am in the car on the way to the lodge. Of course Bella is sleeping, as usual, in a moving car. I can't wait to see Emmett's kids, since they stayed with Rosalie's parents and didn't go to Vermont with the rest of us. Also, I haven't seen my three month old nephew, Harrison Lennon Cullen, since he came home from the hospital. Em and Rose swore they were done having kids and here comes little Harrison.

I'm just parking on the ferry when Bella pops up and yells at me. "Pull over Edward. Now!"

"I'm parked, are you okay?" I ask. She doesn't say anything but flings open the car door and rushes to where a trash can is located on the side of the boat. I follow her and get there just in time to hold her hair back as she empties her stomach. This is the third time in the past few days. Last time I wasn't so lucky. She actually threw up on me yesterday on our way home from the airport. I tried to help her out and she missed.

"Baby, I think we should head home and get you in to see the doctor," I tell her.

"No, it's okay, I know what's wrong. I went to the doctor this morning," she says.

"When?" I ask.

"I said I was running errands this morning. That was one of them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to be sure before I said anything. Then, I just wanted it to be special but the cats out of the bag...I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby?" I smile at her.

She nods and I hug her tight. I ask, "How far along?"

"Well see, the funny thing is, I'm almost three months pregnant. I guess I missed the signs and only just realized I missed my period since I've been so busy the past six months. I just didn't think about it," she says.

"I'm really glad you're not on active duty anymore and decided to teach medic courses instead. I would be worried sick," I explain.

"Are you happy, you know, since this wasn't exactly planned?" she asks me, like I wouldn't be thrilled.

"Bella, you are the best thing in my life and you are giving me something that is a part of both of us. How can't I be over the moon?"

"Let's see if you feel that way when we tell Charlie and your parents this week," she laughs.

"They are going to be so excited. Don't worry about it. Let's get back to the car, we are almost there," I say as I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk back to the car.

I can't help but think that life can't get any better. I'm married to the love of my life, we have a wonderful dysfunctional, loving family and we are going to have a baby. I'm a lucky bastard.

**A/N: First of all my bestie Amberdale for holding my hand through this process. **

**Secondly my two, beta's, TexasBella and ShadowedByPassion. **

**Lastly, my readers. You are all amazing and a few of you reviewed almost every chapter. I literally could reply back because I couldn't keep up. **

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to:**

**DaniWithGreenEyes**

**IThinkINeedThat**

**Judyblue95**

**Beanothercullen**

**sujari6**

**JRDurham**

**KimberlyAnnT**

**PJ Littlefoot**

**Princess Mishawaka**

**MillieD**

**Alice's White Rabbit**

**HollBeth**

**Mscope**

**Lovedwardalways**

**That's not even all of them and I'm deeply sorry if I missed you.**

**Thank you to everyone that Alerted, Read, added me to your Favorites and reviewed!**

**XOXO-Amanda **


	43. Outtake: The Jake incident of '99

**Bella POV Outtake - The Jake incident of '99**

As I sit here at my brother's wedding reception, I can't help but think back to a different time. A time when we hated the sight of each other.

In the fall of my sophomore year, I was about to turn sixteen and Jasper was seventeen and a junior at the time. I asked my dad if I could go on my first date with a boy from school, Jacob Black. He was the first boy to give me the time of day since my dad was the Chief of police and all. I couldn't believe dad said I could go.

I never knew Jasper had a major crush on him; I mean he had only come out of the closet a few months before the incident. When Jasper found out, we had a knockdown drag out bitch fight in the middle of the living room.

"Is it true Bella, are you going out with Jake?"

"Yes, why?" I asked him.

"He's mine, you're not going out with him," he stated like it was fact.

"Yes I am! He asked and dad said I could. Back off, Jasper," I said as I pushed him.

"No, you're not!" he yelled back as he grabbed me by my hair and pulled. At this point no more works were spoken, I just scratched at any skin that would come in contact with my nails.

"That's enough!" Dad screamed and grabbed each of us by the backs of our shirts. After we calmed down a bit he sent us both to our rooms.

Needless to say, we were both grounded. I did end up going on a date with Jake a few weeks later and he was a total asshole and we never went out again. Jasper and I never talk about it; we just agree to disagree on the sexual orientation of Jacob Black. However, my dad likes to bring it up to embarrass us.

I'm glad my brother finally found someone to treat him the way he deserves.


	44. New Story!

Hello All,

It has been too long! I have a new story up called 21 First Dates. It is funny and short, BTW it will be complete by the end of the weekend.

Go on a click on my profile and give it a try...you won't be disappointed :)

With love,

Amanda


End file.
